


Knowing Advice

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: prompt: if you could, I'd like some Pern fic in what we can call the Subtle Kindnesses 'verse. K'lon mentoring younger riders (like M'barak & A'dan).
Relationships: A'dan/M'barak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Knowing Advice

M'barak settled in beside the older rider and K'lon put an arm around his shoulders. They watched as A'dan continued oiling Tigrath, with Arith and Rogeth both drowsing in the sun.

"How… how do you help them choose?" M'barak asked, feeling uncomfortable and awkward as he leaned into the offered support.

"The more you and A'dan spend time together, the more likely Arith will look to Tigrath to catch her," K'lon said. "But it's no given thing, any flight. Rogeth has missed some flights."

"But you two are one of the best couples in the Weyrs!" M'barak said, astonished.

"Yes, because we know what a dragon does in a mating flight is not us," K'lon said. "I know the weyrlingmaster told you that."

M'barak nodded, then sighed. "I think, after the … that, we're both a little more prone to needing each other, to know we're both safe, that our dragons are both solid."

K'lon nodded. "I understand. But that doesn't change the basics. So, you and A'dan just be together, get to know the other riders. Most hold their dragons back a little when it's known a pairing exists. But, no guarantee."

"So, we just need to be ready, always."


End file.
